FIG. 2 shows a traditional approach to present content, in which editors publish content. The content reaches the audience via a communication channel. The audience is monitored by a system, such as Google Analytics, to obtain statistics about user interaction with the content. Editors may adjust the content stream in view of the statistics.
A traditional content management system permits editors in charge to organize the content (e.g., the YouTube or Picasa services), or, as an alternative, defines a common, standard way to present it (e.g., the Twitter or Facebook services). Once the content is distributed through a channel, it can only be changed by editors. These editors generally consider audience rankings (e.g., a “liking” metric) deduced by audience monitoring tools (e.g., Google Analytics, Nielsen Rating, etc.).